Kovir and Poviss
The Kingdom of Kovir and Poviss ('''also known shortly as '''Kovir and Poviss or only Kovir) is a Northern Kingdom located on the Gulf of Praxeda. It is also the largest exporter of mineral resources in the known world, with huge profits from trade. It is ruled by king Tankred Thyssen of the House of Thyssen and maintained neutrality during the Nilfgaard Wars. Because it is so mountainous, the region is rich in mines. Kovir and Poviss export glass, salt, iron ore, silver, nickel, lead, tin, zinc, copper, chromium, titanium, tungsten, and platinum. Not to mention three quarters of the world's ferroaurum, kryobelitium, and dimeritium and 80% of the world's gold. National emblems Coats of arms The above coats of arms were inspired by the work of our resident heraldry and Witcher expert, Mboro, based on the description in the official site of Andrzej Sapkowski. Flags The current flag of the Kingdom is based on an image from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni while the second one is a flag of the currently ruling dynasty. Both were created by contributor SMiki55. History Kovir and Poviss are without a doubt the richest realms in the North. Even though that was not like this always, poverty of locals was once literally on everyone's lips, in the form of antiquated common sayings. As recently as the days of Heribert the Quarrelsome, one spoke of a particularly impoverished person as being "poorer than a mouse from Poviss," called bone broth "Koviri delight" and referred to beggars as "praxedes," after the gulf along the shores of which these kingdoms lie. Only a handful of generations ago Kovir and Poviss were officially still part of Redania. King Radovid I, known as Radovid the Great, handed dominion and title of Koviri earl over them to his hated brother, Troyden, with one stipulation – that he never leave his newly acquired demesne and not interfere in matters of state. Handing over this rocky scrap of far-northern ground (where, the saying went, the year had two seasons – August and winter) was naturally meant as a cruel joke, a slap in the face for the over-ambition Troyden. Yet time soon proved that Radovid the Great had made a grave error. Before long it was discovered that Kovir's bare rocks hid priceless treasure in the form of enormous deposits of precious metals and rock salt. This discovery in turn led to tremendous growth in productive industry. Mills, forges and workshops sprouted up like mushrooms after a hearty rain. Radovid III decided to correct his famous forebear's mistake and take back the northern frontiers of his kingdom. He was convinced the combined armies of Redania and its then-ally Kaedwen ruled by Benda would quickly bring this ever more audacious vassal led by Gedovius in line. History took a different turn, however, and Kovir won a resounding, crushing victory. Radovid III was forced to sign the pact named First Treaty of Lan Exeter, granting Kovir independence while binding it to eternal neutrality – a promise Troyden's successors have kept with great diligence. Until late years of 13th century Kovir was ruled by Esterad Thyssen, a king as wise as he was greedy. Yet his untimely demise did not stop his lands from continuing to develop and blossomm due to his extreme free market policy. Koviri metallurgists proudly compete with the best Mahakam can offer, and many believe the University of Lan Exeter long ago surpassed the famous Oxenfurt Academy as the leading seat of higher learning in the North. And so it has come to pass that, over the course of a few generations, the Koviries and Povissites have turned from paupers into princes, from beggars into bankers.Dijkstra's retrospections, The Tower of the SwallowKovir and PovissThe World of the Witcher Monarchs * Troyden * Gedovius Troyden * Gerard Troyden * Esteril Thyssen * Baldwin Thyssen * Idi of Kovir * Rhyd of Poviss * Esterad Thyssen * Tankred Thyssen Regions * Kovir * Poviss * Talgar * Narok * Velhad Cities and keeps * Aedd Gynvael * Lan Exeter * Pont Vanis * Rakverelin * Tridam Trivia *Kovir and Poviss are portrayed rather inaccurately in regards to borders in the map made for . Strangely, the two are portrayed as separate entities, with Talgar and Velhad portrayed as kingdoms in their own right as well. References cs:Kovir a Poviss de:Kovir el:Κόβιρ και Πόβις fr:Kovir et Poviss it:Kovir pl:Kovir i Poviss pt-br:Kovir e Poviss ru:Ковир и Повисс sk:Kovir uk:Ковір і Повіс Category:Kingdoms Category:Unions